Knowledge
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Set during the Abandon All Hope episode, the night before they go to fight Lucifer that they spend celebrating. Jo and Castiel have an argument about who's more knowledgable of the world. Jo decides to teach him a few things.


"Evening."

Castiel looked up as the blonde sat beside him on the trunk of a broken car in Bobby's lot. She had a beer in hand, but the Angel couldn't think of that. He still felt tingly after all the shots her mother had gotten him to take.

"I had no idea an Angel had such a high alcohol tolerance." Jo offered a smile to him. The Angel shrugged in reply.  
"Well, higher then Sam and Dean. They drank each other under the table." She stated.  
"How does that stuff do that?" Castiel asked.  
"Eh, I don't know." Jo sighed. "So. What are your plans?"  
"Eh?"  
"If you die tomorrow." Jo laughed. "There's no one you'd wanna spend tonight with?"  
"Dean is the closest." Castiel replied.

Jo blinked and began to laugh.  
"I didn't realize you and Dean had that sort of relationship."  
"Pardon?" Castiel blinked in confusion as Jo held up her hand.  
"Well for one I didn't realize Dean swung that way. Who throws and who catches?"  
"Throws and catches...?" Castiel blinked.  
"When you, you know..." Jo began, trying to be subtle.  
"I don't."

Jo blinked and stared at him for a minute.  
"Is it you just don't know the original context of the question?" She asked.  
"You asked who I'd wanna spend the night with."  
"In terms of sex." Jo interjected.

Castiel blinked for a moment, tilting his head.  
"I don't know."  
"That's not a 'I don't know' question."  
"I don't know who I'd want to have sex with."

Jo paused for a moment and stared at him again.  
"Castiel. Are you a Virgin?"  
"What is it with humans' fixation on whether I've had sex? Between you and Dean, I swear." Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Dean knows you're a virgin and you still are?"  
"Yeah. Not of his choice." Castiel replied. Jo's eyes went wide.  
"So he did try to seduce you?"  
"What? No. Dean doesn't mate with men."

Jo began to laugh again.  
"You word things in an odd way. He doesn't have sex with men."  
"Doesn't it mean the same thing?"  
"Mate means one intends to produce offspring. Dean does it for the pleasure."  
"Sex is...pleasurable?"  
"...Its one thing to be a virgin." Jo sighed. "You're completely naive, aren't you?"  
"I know more then you ever will." Castiel retorted. "Been around longer, I've watched the world. I've seen Xerxes fight the Spartans and Alexander the Great conquest the world."  
"You might know more history, but I know more about the world." Jo replied with a laugh.  
"Unlike-"

Castiel turned to present a counter argument, but Jo beat him to it. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the Angel. He was confused for a moment, no altogether sure what to do. But she did, having tilted her nose ahead of time.

The kiss advanced and they were tangled, for he couldn't figure out exactly what to do with is arms. Jo guided him, one arm around his neck the whole time.  
"Told you I knew more." She whispered when they broke it, Castiel suddenly aware he needed to breath.  
"I remain..." He gasped, "Unconvinced."  
"Is that so?" Jo smirked. "I can be very convincing."  
"Prove it."

* * *

The next morning arrived and Castiel was a bit dazed. His hair was a bit messy in all directions, his tie to the side, and his shirt hanging open. They'd found their way into the back seat of the van, its seats long removed. Jo was still asleep, his jacket covering her. She was almost ethereal, the early sunlight shining off her blonde hair. Not to mention what had happened the night before.

He hadn't understood all of it. He enjoyed it. Part of his mind knew Ellen would have shot him for it.

"Good Morning."

Castiel turned to where Jo sat up, her hair falling in such a fashion that it covered things she'd show him last night.

"Morning." Castiel replied, offering a smile to her. Jo laughed as she let the jacket fall, beginning to dress. He blinked, recalling the night before, his dazed expression returning.  
"You should smile more often. It suits you." She stated. "We should try to get back to the house before Mom gets up."  
"Don't you mean the others?"  
"Only mom would consider shooting you."  
"Fair enough."

Castiel moved toward the door of the car, but as his hand went to the handle Jo put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Maybe you should button up first."

* * *

Ellen had come out of Bobby's room after everyone else got up, wearing one of his plaid shirts and nothing else.

"Oh, God, I did not need to think about Bobby having sex!" Dean exclaimed. Sam groaned from the bathroom.  
"Can I please recover from my hangover before we leave?"

"Better recover sooner!" Ellen shouted, having pulled on jeans as Bobby rolled beside her. "If I'm going through all this trouble to cook breakfast, you all are going to eat it!"

Sam groaned once more and Jo laughed as she and Castiel set the table. Their hands brushed and Castiel blushed for a moment, but Jo didn't notice, running to help her mom. Dean did, however, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey Cas," He began, "I've got a question."  
"What is it Dean?"  
"Are you still a virgin?"


End file.
